


Gravity of Love

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: AMV, Audio Quotes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "If you're in the eye of storm, just think of a lonely dove. The experience of survival is the key, to the gravity of love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Gravity of Love by Enigma


End file.
